


Get off (before you crush me)

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: When the aftershocks finally end, he collapses on top of me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dracoharry100 - Challenge 452: Off

Harry’s entire body tenses as he comes, his thick cock pulsing inside me.

When the aftershocks finally end, he collapses on top of me, a dead weight. 

It’s pleasant for about ten seconds, but Merlin, he’s heavy.

“Get off,” I grumble.

He shifts his hips so his softening prick slides from my arse, and buries his face against my neck.

“Can I stay?”

He asks every time, and every time I refuse, even though I desperately want him to.

“Fine, but this is a one off!” I insist. We both know I’m lying. “Now get _off_ before you crush me!”


End file.
